The Color Green
by SadisticLittleMassy
Summary: EmmaJay. Jay and Emma try to make and keep a relationship, but Jay's jealousy might get away when Sean gets back.
1. Maybe Next Time

Chapter One: Maybe Next Time

He kissed her as he leaned against the car. The only person who wasn't completely disgusted with him was how his new girlfriend. He smiled as he took her hand to lead her to his house. She could since that he was a little shaky, and it was mildly understandable. She was about to meet his parents. "They're going to ask a lot of questions." He warned her.

"You'll get pay back when you come to dinner with my parents." She smiled at him innocently making him even more nervous. "Calm down." She whispered before kissing him, and then entering his house pulling him along behind her. His arm went around her waist protectively looking around to see if his parents were there. He had explained to them why meeting Emma was so important, and practically begged them to come home just for one night before two in the morning. Apparently he wasn't persuasive enough. Emma noticed that they weren't there too, and then saw the disappointment in his eyes. "It's okay. The sky ain't gonna fall just yet."

"I'm sorry." He said turning her into a hug. He figured that if Emma meet his parents that she would know how serious he was. He wanted this to work out, and prove the world that he wasn't going to screw his life up. Emma was going to make him better like a medication that once worked on his best friend.

"Show me to your room." She smiled as he reluctently pulled her along. He found himself disappointed by the fact that she was going to find out he was a slob. He seemed to forget she had seen the back of his car before.

Once they had gotten to his room she fell on the bed pulling him with her. She kissed him lightly smiling up at him. He fell beside her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry that your parents didn't show up." She said softly. "I think I'll keep you anyways." She reached back putting her fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes and kissed her neck. His hands playing at the bottom of her shirt slowly moving up. She pulled her hand back placing it on his hand. "Jay..." She whispered softly in protest. She turned over to face him bring a hand to his cheek as she kissed him. "When it's gone." She said softly. "After that I'm yours." He nodded knowing it wouldn't be right to have sex with her especially after her STD test results came out negative. He held her as close to him as he could manage, and they laid there until it was finally time to take Emma home.


	2. The Road To Return

Chapter Two: The Road To Return

The streets rattled as every car shimmed as quickly as it could across the light. There wasn't enough room between cars for even a baby to fit through, and it has been this way for hours. Plastic car parts were everywhere, and even though the police had shown up hours ago to clean up the wreck traffic had not died down.

"Why did we come this way?" His yelled in a muffle under his breath. "Why did we leave at all?" He stared straight ahead knowing that it wouldn't be smart to look at her unless he apologized, which he was going to have to do anyway. Finally he turned to her. "I'm sorry," he actually said out loud. She smiled and looked out the window. Her hand unconsciously made it's way over to his locking his fingers with hers. Touching worked wonders to a sexually frustrated man, and oh how he hated her when she did it.

Finally one by one it was there turn to struggle past the intersection, and they seemed to have won by a couple of seconds. Jay wasn't going to wait at a yellow light. At least not today. After two hours on the freeway, and two hours at an intersection they were finally there. "Hey." Their friend welcome them.

"Hey, Sean." Emma gave an overbearing smile and hugged him for an amount of time Jay didn't seem to approve of. The look on his face was priceless in the fact that it was the first time Jay had ever seemed jealous of another guy. His friends hit on Emma all the time, and he'd just laugh and say "You touch mine, and I touch yours." referring to the other guys girlfriend. Then he'd have to tell her he was joking, and that she was his and what he wanted. He had definitely become cheese over the couple months.

The hug didn't seem like was ever going to end so he took it upon himself to intervene. "Alright, get off my girlfriend, and get one of your own." He said pulling Emma towards him leaving his arm around her waist.

"Girlfriend?" Sean asked. This was not something he had been updated on. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"I wanted her." Jay said smiling at Sean knowing the obscenities going through his mind. Most of which actually happen before they knew they had gonorrhea.

"Oh really?"

"You were an idiot to dump her for me. Just because you didn't want her doesn't mean I shouldn't." Jealousy can be an evil bitch when it starts taking over the mouth, and although it didn't register at first he knew he had just hurt the girlfriend he had just claimed to want.

"Can we skip this part of shock, because one of you is going to get my foot shoved up an unpleasant area." Emma said sternly yet soft enough not to yell.

"Yeah, Babe. I'm sorry." Jay kissed her cheek, and went to pick up one of Sean's many boxes they were taking back to home.

AN: Okay. Sorry. This kinda sucks. I have writers block so this was the best I could do. Just wanted to get something up so I have something to work with later.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Post ideas if there's anything you'd like to see happen.


End file.
